It's a Date
by patsu18
Summary: What happens when an irritating Gold asks Crystal for her algebra homework? :MangaQuestShipping:


Pokémon Special does not belong to meh… :I

* * *

Crystal honestly believes that she should not be left alone doing nothing. Her mind tends to wander and multiple random thoughts pop into her mind.

Are Pokemon named after the sounds they make? Or can they only utter their given names?

Why did the Pidgey cross the road?

Why is Gold so irritating?

And, as an afterthought to the previous question, she often asks herself:

Why do I like him?

"Crystaaaaal! Heeeey!"

She sighed and faced Gold His black hair was messy, as if he had just rolled out of bed a couple of minutes ago. His amber eyes already had the mischievous glint that often appeared whenever he was up to no good and a grin was plastered onto his handsome face.

"Do you really have to be so loud?" She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "It's still early."

"Eh? Well, aren't ya little Miss Sunshine!" he laughed, as he pinched her cheeks teasingly. "Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Super Serious Gal!"

She gave him a glare. "Stop calling me that!"

Gold put his hands up defensively. "Must be that time of the month." he muttered amusedly to himself.

"I heard that!"

Crystal's hands were poised to strike, ready to slap Gold, when Silver arrived, his hair tied into a low ponytail.

He gave them an irritated look. "I could hear you guys from the stairs."

"Sorry." she apologized sheepishly. Gold, on the other hand, was staring at Silver. The redhead gave him a glare.

"Now what?"

"What's with the hairdo?" he asked.

Silver sighed. "Big sis insisted. And she threatened to shave my head if I didn't keep this style for the day."

Crystal noticed that Gold suddenly ran his hand through his hair when Silver mentioned the word "shave". They two boys were, in a way, very hair conscious.

"It looks nice, Sil." smiled the dark-haired girl.

Gold shrugged.

"Well, whatever. Just keep it down." said Silver. He sat on the seat behind her and laid facedown onto his desk.

"Oh yeah!" Gold snapped his fingers and furrowed his brows. "Crys, you did your algebra home work, right?"

She patted the binder on her desk. "Yes, I did."

His face lit up. Crystal squinted and cut him short. "But, no. I won't lend it to you."

"Why not?" he complained. She gave him a smug look.

"Because I can."

"Gaah!" He messed up his already disheveled hair. "C'mon, Crys!"

"Do your own home work."

Gold got down to his knees and grabbed her hands.

"Please, Crys! I won't stand up or let go of your hand unless you say yes! Please! Just this once!" His voice was loud enough for the entire class to hear. Everybody turned to look at them.

Crystal felt warmth creep onto her ears

This is embarrassing, she thought. His words were vague enough for people who have not heard the previous part of their conversation to misunderstand.

"S-stand up and stop making a scene!" she whispered sharply to him. Gold stuck his lower lip out into a pout.

"Not until you say yes."

She was about to give in when a notebook flew in front of her and smacked Gold flat in his face. The impact onto his face was so hard that he almost flipped backwards. Everybody turned to the direction where the notebook came from.

A very pissed looking Silver was closing his bag. He lifted his head and scowled at Gold.

"There. Happy? Now shut up."

Silver gave everybody one last glare and went back to sleep. Murmurs and forced laughter slowly returned the lively conversations that were being held before Gold's scene. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Gold chuckled.

"Scary."

Crystal nodded in agreement.

He stood up and stretched. "Well, I've got what I wanted." he grinned as he waved the ntebook in front of her.

She frowned at him.

"I don't approve of copying."

Gold gave her a thoughtful look. "So, you're saying you won't approve of me if I copied the answers instead of answering them by myself?"

"I don't approve of copying," she repeated, annoyed. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"Okay, relax! Sheesh." His golden eyes twinkled. "When's this due, anyway?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Really? Wow, you guys sure are studious, finishing it before the due date."

"It's called being responsible. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

Gold gave her a smile and her heart couldn't help making a little dance in her chest. Crystal turned her head away, blushing.

"If that's the case, maybe you could teach me later. You know. After class."

"Why should I?" she muttered irritably.

Clasping his hands together, Gold batted his eyelashes at her. "'Coz you care about me and you don't want me to fail algebra?"

"Haha. Are you sure about that?" she replied in a deadpanned voice.

With a glint in his eye, his face moved closer to hers. Their noses were almost touching and Crystal could smell the peppermint scent of his toothpaste. Or was it his mouthwash? She felt dizzy and confused. She was about to punch him, or something, when he gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

The moment his lips touched her skin she felt as though she had been electrocuted. She quickly pulled away, her cheeks rapidly gaining color and warmth.

"Is that a yes?"

Pesky Gold.

"No." she replied, as calmly as she could.

He tilted his head. "Please Crys? Just for today?"

She gave him an irritated look, which he laughed off because how could he take someone who was blushing a dark scarlet seriously?

"Fine." she growled. "Just for today."

Gold grinned his trademark grin. "It's a date then."

Her eyes widened.

And on that moment, Professor Elm entered the classroom.

"Settle down now, class." he said patiently.

The amber-eyed boy turned and gave her another grin, only this time it was accompanied by a wink. Crystal stuck her tongue out and he laughed.

After a few minutes, class was finally in session and all the students were seated on their respective seats. Silver was awake now and was jotting down notes but Gold was now the one who was sleeping in his seat. Crystal twirled her pen and hid a smile as she slowly tuned out the professor's lecture. She allowed her mind to wander. After all, she'd studied all this beforehand. She began to day dream and random thoughts popped into her mind.

Why are Mudkips so adorable?

If there are Nidokings and Nidoqueens, why aren't there Nidoprinces and Nidoprincesses?

I wonder how it feels going out on a date with him?

* * *

What do you get when you mix a two hour-long traffic jam and a really bored person? A MangaQuestShipping story! I had this on my phone for about two months (I think) now. I just felt like typing it down now. I am a laaaazy person. :I

I've wanted to write something that had the Dexholders in a school setting. I'll probably be doing this for the other ships too but I'll be separating them as individual one-shots so I wouldn't be stressed to follow deadlines and whatnot.

Reviews would be nice...

~patsu


End file.
